Moving On
by Devi Serene
Summary: ME2 - spoilers up to Horizon. Shepard and Kaidan discuss their relationship, and how the best step forward is to end it. Oneshot.


_A/N: It had to be Mass Effect that brought me back to fan fiction. I can not thank Bioware enough for the wonderful games they'_ve _created, for such a detailed Universe that brings my imagination to life. Since my abandonment of Crossing the Line (a TurianxHuman_ _fic)_,_ I've decided that one shots suit me better. Even if I do write more fics, I'll prefer not to have the pressure a multi-chapter fic carries._

_Just a little background on the story. It's set after the events of ME2 (but only spoilers up to Horizon, since I've still to beat ME2). If you play Femshep and romanced Kaidan in the first game, then after the argument on Horizon, Kaidan sends you a message basically saying that he still loves you (despite saying he moved on). I hope you enjoy this short oneshot._

_SPOILERS for the events that happen on Horizon, and for Mass Effect 1. Mass Effect, and all the characters and locations belong to Bioware._

_**This fic is not a Kaidan x Femshep, so please do not read if you want that pairing. Thank you.**  
_

* * *

Moving On

Commander Shepard paced across the entrance to the landing zone on the Citadel. Her old friend and comrade finally acquired some leave, and Shepard needed to talk to him. The woman glanced over her shoulder, the Turian and the Krogan looked out of place in the crowded Citadel with their heavily equipped armour. She knew this talk couldn't take long, the Reapers were still a threat and she needed to prepare, but she had to do this talk.

"Shepard..." Kaidan Alenko greeted her with an embrace, which he withdrew once he remembered their talk on Horizon. Two years was a long time, and Shepard had left him for that long, with no contact. He told himself he had moved on. But when she turned up again, alive and well, his world was turned upside down – again. It wasn't her fault, he knew that, and after punching himself for shouting at her, he sent the message to her. That night still meant everything to him.

"Kaidan, I don't have long but..." The sadness in her eyes worried Kaidan. Was she still upset? "I'm sorry..."

"Shepard, what is it?" The night before Ilos flashed before him. That memory allowed him to get through the last two years. He couldn't help it, he wanted her. He loved her, and if that night meant anything to Shepard, then she would still love him. Alenko leaned in to kiss her, but was turned away.

"Kaidan. It's over. What you said on Horizon made me think." Shepard paused, choosing the right words. "We need to both move on."

"What? But Shepard!" He should have never said those things on Horizon. That one fight couldn't destroy everything they had! "What about us? I thought we meant something."

"We do... we did." Anger filled Kaidan's body. He was losing Shepard, for the second time in his life. "That night, it meant a lot to me, and it always will. But we were scared, we thought it was our last night together, we didn't think things through." Another pause - longer this time. He could tell whatever she was going to say was eating her up inside. It was the reason why she never replied to his message. "I've found someone..."

All the feelings that Kaidan had instantly died. "Oh." He looked to her teammates, the Krogan was uninterested, checking his shotgun was in working order. But Garrus was staring intently at Shepard and him. She had always brought Garrus when she went on missions back on the old Normandy. Always talked to him, to see if he was alright. Always smiled when he walked past her. Was Garrus that someone?

"I'm happy with him, and I hope, with all my heart, that you can find someone deserving of you." But Kaidan only loved Shepard. He tried to move on for the past two years but failed miserably. He stared at her photo every night before he slept. But if Garrus could make her happy...

"Goodbye, Commander Alenko." Shepard saluted him, and signalled to her team to move out. He watched as the Human and Turian talked about what happened, and as they walked away. Even if he couldn't move on, he could always be happy for Shepard.


End file.
